Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες
Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress thumb|250px|[[Βραβείο Oscar.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηθοποιών βραβευμένων με Βραβείο Oscar. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Οσκαρίστες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Oscar". Κατάλογος Winners and nominees Following the Academy's practice, the films below are listed by year of their Los Angeles qualifying run, which is usually (but not always) the film's year of release. For example, the Oscar for Best Supporting Actress of 1999 was announced during the award ceremony held in 2000. Winners are listed first in bold, followed by the other nominees. For a list sorted by actress names, please see List of Best Supporting Actress nominees. For a list sorted by film titles, please see List of Best Supporting Actress nominees (films). 1930s *'1936 Gale Sondergaard - ''Anthony Adverse' as '''Faith Paleologus' ** Beulah Bondi - The Gorgeous Hussy as Rachel Jackson ** Alice Brady - My Man Godfrey as Angelica Bullock ** Bonita Granville - These Three as Mary Tilford ** Maria Ouspenskaya - Dodsworth as Baroness Von Obersdorf *'1937 Alice Brady - ''In Old Chicago' as '''Molly O'Leary' ** Andrea Leeds - Stage Door as Kay Hamilton ** Anne Shirley - Stella Dallas as Laurel "Lollie" Dallas ** Claire Trevor - Dead End as Francey ** Dame May Whitty - Night Must Fall as Mrs. Bramson *'1938 Fay Bainter - ''Jezebel' as '''Aunt Belle' ** Beulah Bondi - Of Human Hearts as Mary Wilkins ** Billie Burke - Merrily We Live as Mrs. Emily Kilbourne ** Spring Byington - You Can't Take It with You as Penny Sycamore ** Miliza Korjus - The Great Waltz as Carla Donner *'1939 Hattie McDaniel - ''Gone with the Wind' as '''Mammy - O'Hara House Servant' ** Olivia de Havilland - Gone with the Wind as Melanie Hamilton ** Geraldine Fitzgerald - Wuthering Heights as Isabella Linton ** Edna May Oliver - Drums Along the Mohawk as Sarah McKlennar ** Maria Ouspenskaya - Love Affair as Grandmother Janou 1940s *'1940 Jane Darwell - ''The Grapes of Wrath' as '''Ma Joad' ** Judith Anderson - Rebecca as Mrs. Danvers ** Ruth Hussey - The Philadelphia Story as Elizabeth Imbrie ** Barbara O'Neil - All This and Heaven Too as Duchesse de Praslin ** Marjorie Rambeau - Primrose Path as Mamie Adams *'1941 Mary Astor - ''The Great Lie' as '''Sandra Kovak' ** Sara Allgood - How Green Was My Valley as Mrs. Morgan ** Patricia Collinge - The Little Foxes as Birdie Hubbard ** Teresa Wright - The Little Foxes as Alexandra Giddens ** Margaret Wycherly - Sergeant York as Mother York *'1942 Teresa Wright - ''Mrs. Miniver' as '''Carol Beldon' ** Gladys Cooper - Now, Voyager as Mrs. Henry Windle Vale ** Agnes Moorehead - The Magnificent Ambersons as Fanny Minafer ** Susan Peters - Random Harvest as Kitty ** May Whitty - Mrs. Miniver as Lady Beldon Beginning with the 1943 awards, winners in the supporting acting categories were awarded Oscar statuettes similar to those awarded to winners in all other categories, including the leading acting categories. Prior to this, however, winners in the supporting acting categories were awarded plaques. *'1943 Katina Paxinou - ''For Whom the Bell Tolls' as '''Pilar' ** Gladys Cooper - The Song of Bernadette as Sister Marie Therese Vauzous ** Paulette Goddard - So Proudly We Hail! as Lt. Joan O'Doul ** Anne Revere - The Song of Bernadette as Louise Soubirous ** Lucile Watson - Watch on the Rhine as Fanny Farrelly *'1944 Ethel Barrymore - ''None but the Lonely Heart' as '''Ma Mott' ** Jennifer Jones - Since You Went Away as Jane Deborah Hilton ** Angela Lansbury - Gaslight as Nancy Oliver ** Aline MacMahon - Dragon Seed as Ling Tan's Wife ** Agnes Moorehead - Mrs. Parkington as Baroness Aspasia Conti *'1945 Anne Revere - ''National Velvet' as '''Mrs. Brown' ** Eve Arden - Mildred Pierce as Ida Corwin ** Ann Blyth - Mildred Pierce as Veda Pierce Forrester ** Angela Lansbury - The Picture of Dorian Gray as Sibyl Vane ** Joan Lorring - The Corn is Green as Bessie Watty *'1946 Anne Baxter - ''The Razor's Edge' as '''Sophie MacDonald' ** Ethel Barrymore - The Spiral Staircase as Mrs. Warren ** Lillian Gish - Duel in the Sun as Laura Belle McCanles ** Flora Robson - Saratoga Trunk as Angelique Buiton ** Gale Sondergaard - Anna and the King of Siam as Lady Thiang *'1947 Celeste Holm - ''Gentleman's Agreement' as '''Anne Dettrey' ** Ethel Barrymore - The Paradine Case as Lady Sophie Horfield ** Gloria Grahame - Crossfire as Ginny Tremaine ** Marjorie Main - The Egg and I as Ma Kettle ** Anne Revere - Gentleman's Agreement as Mrs. Green *'1948 Claire Trevor - ''Key Largo' as '''Gaye Dawn' ** Barbara Bel Geddes - I Remember Mama as Katrin Hanson ** Ellen Corby - I Remember Mama as Aunt Trina ** Agnes Moorehead - Johnny Belinda as Aggie McDonald ** Jean Simmons - Hamlet as Ophelia, daughter of Polonius *'1949 Mercedes McCambridge - ''All the King's Men' as '''Sadie Burke' ** Ethel Barrymore - Pinky as Miss Em ** Celeste Holm - Come to the Stable as Sister Scholastica ** Elsa Lanchester - Come to the Stable as Amelia Potts ** Ethel Waters - Pinky as Pinky's Granny 1950s *'1950 Josephine Hull - ''Harvey' as '''Veta Louise Simmons' ** Hope Emerson - Caged as Evelyn Harper ** Celeste Holm - All About Eve as Karen Richards ** Nancy Olson - Sunset Boulevard as Betty Schaefer ** Thelma Ritter - All About Eve as Birdie *'1951 Kim Hunter - ''A Streetcar Named Desire' as 'Stella Kowalski' ** Joan Blondell - ''The Blue Veil as Annie Rawlins ** Mildred Dunnock - Death of a Salesman as Linda Loman ** Lee Grant - Detective Story as Shoplifter ** Thelma Ritter - The Mating Season as Ellen McNulty *'1952 Gloria Grahame - ''The Bad and the Beautiful' as '''Rosemary' ** Jean Hagen - Singin' in the Rain as Lina Lamont ** Colette Marchand - Moulin Rouge as Marie Charlet ** Terry Moore - Come Back, Little Sheba as Marie Buckholder ** Thelma Ritter - With a Song in My Heart as Clancy *'1953 Donna Reed - ''From Here to Eternity' as '''Alma 'Lorene' Burke' ** Grace Kelly - Mogambo as Linda Nordley ** Geraldine Page - Hondo as Angie Lowe ** Marjorie Rambeau - Torch Song as Mrs. Stewart ** Thelma Ritter - Pickup on South Street as Moe *'1954 Eva Marie Saint - ''On the Waterfront' as '''Edie Doyle' ** Nina Foch - Executive Suite as Erica Martin ** Katy Jurado - Broken Lance as Señora Devereaux ** Jan Sterling - The High and the Mighty as Sally McKee ** Claire Trevor - The High and the Mighty as May Holst *'1955 Jo Van Fleet - ''East of Eden' as '''Kate' ** Betsy Blair - Marty as Clara Snyder ** Peggy Lee - Pete Kelly's Blues as Rose Hopkins ** Marisa Pavan - The Rose Tattoo as Rosa Delle Rose ** Natalie Wood - Rebel Without a Cause as Judy *'1956 Dorothy Malone - ''Written on the Wind' as '''Marylee Hadley' ** Mildred Dunnock - Baby Doll as Rose Comfort ** Eileen Heckart - The Bad Seed as Hortense Daigle ** Mercedes McCambridge - Giant as Luz Benedict ** Patty McCormack - The Bad Seed as Rhoda Penmark *'1957 Miyoshi Umeki - ''Sayonara' as '''Katsumi' ** Carolyn Jones - The Bachelor Party as The Existentialist ** Elsa Lanchester - Witness for the Prosecution as Miss Plimsoll ** Hope Lange - Peyton Place as Selena Cross ** Diane Varsi - Peyton Place as Allison MacKenzie *'1958 Wendy Hiller - ''Separate Tables' as '''Pat Cooper' ** Peggy Cass - Auntie Mame as Agnes Gooch ** Martha Hyer - Some Came Running as Gwen French ** Maureen Stapleton - Lonelyhearts as Fay Doyle ** Cara Williams - The Defiant Ones as Billy's mother *'1959 Shelley Winters - ''The Diary of Anne Frank' as '''Mrs. Petronella Van Daan' ** Hermione Baddeley - Room at the Top as Elspeth ** Susan Kohner - Imitation of Life as Sarah Jane, age 18 ** Juanita Moore - Imitation of Life as Annie Johnson ** Thelma Ritter - Pillow Talk as Alma 1960s *'1960 Shirley Jones - ''Elmer Gantry' as '''Lulu Bains' ** Glynis Johns - The Sundowners as Mrs. Firth ** Shirley Knight - The Dark at the Top of the Stairs as Reenie Flood ** Janet Leigh - Psycho as Marion Crane ** Mary Ure - Sons and Lovers as Clara Dawes *'1961 Rita Moreno - ''West Side Story' as '''Anita' ** Fay Bainter - The Children's Hour as Amelia Tilford ** Judy Garland - Judgment at Nuremberg as Irene Hoffman Wallner ** Lotte Lenya - The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone as Contessa ** Una Merkel - Summer and Smoke as Mrs. Winemiller *'1962 Patty Duke - ''The Miracle Worker' as 'Helen Keller' ** Mary Badham - ''To Kill a Mockingbird as Scout Finch ** Shirley Knight - Sweet Bird of Youth as Heavenly Finley ** Angela Lansbury - The Manchurian Candidate as Mrs. Iselin ** Thelma Ritter - Birdman of Alcatraz as Elizabeth Stroud *'1963 Margaret Rutherford - ''The V.I.P.s' as '''The Duchess of Brighton' ** Diane Cilento - Tom Jones as Molly Seagrim ** Edith Evans - Tom Jones as Miss Western ** Joyce Redman - Tom Jones as Mrs. Waters ** Lilia Skala - Lilies of the Field as Mother Maria *'1964 Lila Kedrova - ''Zorba the Greek ' as '''Madame Hortense' ** Gladys Cooper - My Fair Lady as Mrs. Higgins ** Edith Evans - The Chalk Garden as Mrs. St. Maugham ** Grayson Hall - The Night of the Iguana as Judith Fellowes ** Agnes Moorehead - Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte as Velma Cruther *'1965 Shelley Winters - ''A Patch of Blue' as '''Rose-Ann D'Arcy' ** Ruth Gordon - Inside Daisy Clover as The Dealer - Mrs. Clover ** Joyce Redman - Othello as Emilia ** Maggie Smith - Othello as Desdemona ** Peggy Wood - The Sound of Music as Mother Abbess *'1966 Sandy Dennis - ''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' as '''Honey' ** Wendy Hiller - A Man for All Seasons as Alice More ** Jocelyne LaGarde - Hawaii as Queen Malama ** Vivien Merchant - Alfie as Lily ** Geraldine Page - You're a Big Boy Now as Margery Chanticleer *'1967 Estelle Parsons - ''Bonnie and Clyde' as 'Blanche Barrow' ** Carol Channing - ''Thoroughly Modern Millie as Muzzy ** Mildred Natwick - Barefoot in the Park as Ethel Banks ** Beah Richards - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner as Mrs. Prentice ** Katharine Ross - The Graduate as Elaine Robinson *'1968 Ruth Gordon - ''Rosemary's Baby' as '''Minnie Castevet' ** Lynn Carlin - Faces as Maria Forst ** Sondra Locke - The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter as Mick ** Kay Medford - Funny Girl as Rose Brice ** Estelle Parsons - Rachel, Rachel as Calla Mackie *'1969 Goldie Hawn - ''Cactus Flower' as '''Toni Simmons' ** Catherine Burns - Last Summer as Rhoda ** Dyan Cannon - Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice as Alice Henderson ** Sylvia Miles - Midnight Cowboy as Cass ** Susannah York - They Shoot Horses, Don't They? as Alice LeBlanc 1970s *'1970 Helen Hayes - ''Airport' as '''Ada Quonsett' ** Karen Black - Five Easy Pieces as Rayette Dipesto ** Lee Grant - The Landlord as Joyce Enders ** Sally Kellerman - MASH as Maj. Margaret 'Hot Lips' O'Houlihan ** Maureen Stapleton - Airport as Inez Guerrero *'1971 Cloris Leachman - ''The Last Picture Show' as '''Ruth Popper' ** Ellen Burstyn - The Last Picture Show as Lois Farrow ** Barbara Harris - Who Is Harry Kellerman and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me? as Allison Densmore ** Margaret Leighton - The Go-Between as Mrs. Maudsley ** Ann-Margret - Carnal Knowledge as Bobbie *'1972 Eileen Heckart - ''Butterflies Are Free' as '''Mrs. Baker' ** Jeannie Berlin - The Heartbreak Kid as Lila Kolodny ** Geraldine Page - Pete 'n' Tillie as Gertrude ** Susan Tyrrell - Fat City as Oma ** Shelley Winters - The Poseidon Adventure as Belle Rosen *'1973 Tatum O'Neal - ''Paper Moon' as '''Addie Loggins' ** Linda Blair - The Exorcist as Regan MacNeil ** Candy Clark - American Graffiti as Debbie Dunham ** Madeline Kahn - Paper Moon as Trixie Delight ** Sylvia Sidney - Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams as Mrs. Pritchett *'1974 Ingrid Bergman - ''Murder on the Orient Express' as '''Greta Ohlsson' ** Valentina Cortese - Day for Night as Severine ** Madeline Kahn - Blazing Saddles as Lili Von Shtupp ** Diane Ladd - Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore as Flo Castleberry ** Talia Shire - The Godfather Part II as Connie Corleone *'1975 Lee Grant - ''Shampoo' as '''Felicia Carp' ** Ronee Blakley - Nashville as Barbara Jean ** Sylvia Miles - Farewell, My Lovely as Jessie Halstead Florian ** Lily Tomlin - Nashville as Linnea Reese ** Brenda Vaccaro - Jacqueline Susann's Once Is Not Enough as Linda Riggs *'1976 Beatrice Straight - ''Network' as '''Louise Schumacher' ** Jane Alexander - All the President's Men as Judy Hoback ** Jodie Foster - Taxi Driver as Iris Steensma ** Lee Grant - Voyage of the Damned as Lillian Rosen ** Piper Laurie - Carrie as Margaret White *'1977 Vanessa Redgrave - ''Julia' as '''Julia' (Also see her controversial acceptance speech) ** Leslie Browne - The Turning Point as Emilia Rodgers ** Quinn Cummings - The Goodbye Girl as Lucy McFadden ** Melinda Dillon - Close Encounters of the Third Kind as Gillian Guiler ** Tuesday Weld - Looking for Mr. Goodbar as Katherine *'1978 Maggie Smith - ''California Suite' as '''Diana Barrie' ** Dyan Cannon - Heaven Can Wait as Julia Farnsworth ** Penelope Milford - Coming Home as Vi Munson ** Maureen Stapleton - Interiors as Pearl ** Meryl Streep - The Deer Hunter as Linda *'1979 Meryl Streep - ''Kramer vs. Kramer' as '''Joanna Kramer' ** Jane Alexander - Kramer vs. Kramer as Margaret Phelps ** Barbara Barrie - Breaking Away as Mom ** Candice Bergen - Starting Over as Jessica Potter ** Mariel Hemingway - Manhattan as Tracy 1980s *'1980 Mary Steenburgen - ''Melvin and Howard' as '''Lynda Dummar' ** Eileen Brennan - Private Benjamin as Capt. Doreen Lewis ** Eva Le Gallienne - Resurrection as Grandma Pearl ** Cathy Moriarty - Raging Bull as Vickie Thailer LaMotta ** Diana Scarwid - Inside Moves as Louise *'1981 Maureen Stapleton - ''Reds' as 'Emma Goldman' ** Melinda Dillon - ''Absence of Malice as Teresa Perrone ** Jane Fonda - On Golden Pond as Chelsea Thayer Wayne ** Joan Hackett - Only When I Laugh as Toby ** Elizabeth McGovern - Ragtime as Evelyn Nesbit *'1982 Jessica Lange - ''Tootsie' as '''Julie Nichols' ** Glenn Close - The World According to Garp as Jenny Fields ** Teri Garr - Tootsie as Sandy Lester ** Kim Stanley - Frances as Lillian Farmer ** Lesley Ann Warren - Victor/Victoria as Norma Cassady *'1983 Linda Hunt - ''The Year of Living Dangerously' as '''Billy Kwan' ** Cher - Silkwood as Dolly Pelliker ** Glenn Close - The Big Chill as Sarah Cooper ** Amy Irving - Yentl as Hadass ** Alfre Woodard - Cross Creek as Geechee *'1984 Peggy Ashcroft - ''A Passage to India' as '''Mrs. Moore' ** Glenn Close - The Natural as Iris Gaines ** Lindsay Crouse - Places in the Heart as Margaret Lomax ** Christine Lahti - Swing Shift as Hazel ** Geraldine Page - The Pope of Greenwich Village as Mrs. Ritter *'1985 Anjelica Huston - ''Prizzi's Honor' as '''Maerose Prizzi' ** Margaret Avery - The Color Purple as Shug Avery ** Amy Madigan - Twice in a Lifetime as Sunny ** Meg Tilly - Agnes of God as Sister Agnes ** Oprah Winfrey - The Color Purple as Sofia *'1986 Dianne Wiest - ''Hannah and Her Sisters' as '''Holly' ** Tess Harper - Crimes of the Heart as Chick Boyle ** Piper Laurie - Children of a Lesser God as Mrs. Norman ** Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio - The Color of Money as Carmen ** Maggie Smith - A Room with a View as Charlotte Bartlett *'1987 Olympia Dukakis - ''Moonstruck' as '''Rose Castorini' ** Norma Aleandro - Gaby: A True Story as Florencia ** Anne Archer - Fatal Attraction as Beth Gallagher ** Anne Ramsey - Throw Momma from the Train as Mrs. Lift ** Ann Sothern - The Whales of August as Tisha Doughty *'1988 Geena Davis - ''The Accidental Tourist' as '''Muriel Pritchett' ** Joan Cusack - Working Girl as Cyn ** Frances McDormand - Mississippi Burning as Mrs. Pell ** Michelle Pfeiffer - Dangerous Liaisons as Madame Marie de Tourvel ** Sigourney Weaver - Working Girl as Katharine Parker *'1989 Brenda Fricker - ''My Left Foot' as '''Mrs. Brown' ** Anjelica Huston - Enemies, a Love Story as Tamara Broder ** Lena Olin - Enemies, a Love Story as Masha ** Julia Roberts - Steel Magnolias as Shelby Eatenton Latcherie ** Dianne Wiest - Parenthood as Helen Buckman 1990s *'1990 Whoopi Goldberg - ''Ghost' as Oda Mae Brown ** Annette Bening - ''The Grifters as Myra Langtry ** Lorraine Bracco - Goodfellas' as 'Karen Hill ** Diane Ladd - Wild at Heart as Marietta Fortune ** Mary McDonnell - Dances with Wolves as Stands With A Fist *'1991 Mercedes Ruehl - ''The Fisher King' as '''Anne Napolitano' ** Diane Ladd - Rambling Rose as Mother ** Juliette Lewis - Cape Fear as Danielle Bowden ** Kate Nelligan - The Prince of Tides as Lila Wingo Newbury ** Jessica Tandy - Fried Green Tomatoes as Ninny Threadgoode *'1992 Marisa Tomei - ''My Cousin Vinny' as '''Mona Lisa Vito' ** Judy Davis - Husbands and Wives as Sally ** Joan Plowright - Enchanted April as Mrs. Fisher ** Vanessa Redgrave - Howards End as Ruth Wilcox ** Miranda Richardson - Damage as Ingrid Fleming *'1993 Anna Paquin - ''The Piano' as '''Flora McGrath' ** Holly Hunter - The Firm as Tammy Hemphill ** Rosie Perez - Fearless as Carla Rodrigo ** Winona Ryder - The Age of Innocence as May Welland ** Emma Thompson - In the Name of the Father as Gareth Peirce *'1994 Dianne Wiest - ''Bullets Over Broadway' as '''Helen Sinclair' ** Rosemary Harris - Tom & Viv as Rose Haigh-Wood ** Helen Mirren - The Madness of King George as Queen Charlotte ** Uma Thurman - Pulp Fiction as Mia Wallace ** Jennifer Tilly - Bullets Over Broadway as Olive Neal *'1995 Mira Sorvino - ''Mighty Aphrodite' as '''Linda Ash' ** Joan Allen - Nixon as Pat Nixon ** Kathleen Quinlan - Apollo 13 as Marilyn Lovell ** Mare Winningham - Georgia as Georgia Flood ** Kate Winslet - Sense and Sensibility as Marianne Dashwood * 1996 Juliette Binoche - The English Patient as Hana ** Joan Allen - The Crucible as Elizabeth Proctor ** Lauren Bacall - The Mirror Has Two Faces as Hannah Morgan ** Barbara Hershey - The Portrait of a Lady as Madame Serena Merle ** Marianne Jean-Baptiste - Secrets & Lies as Hortense Cumberbatch *'''1997 Kim Basinger - ''L.A. Confidential'' as Lynn Bracken ** Joan Cusack - In & Out as Emily Montgomery ** Minnie Driver - Good Will Hunting as Skylar ** Julianne Moore - Boogie Nights as Amber Waves ** Gloria Stuart - Titanic as Old Rose *'1998 Judi Dench - ''Shakespeare in Love' as 'Queen Elizabeth' ** Kathy Bates - ''Primary Colors as Libby Holden ** Brenda Blethyn - Little Voice as Mari Hoff ** Rachel Griffiths - Hilary and Jackie as Hilary du Pré ** Lynn Redgrave - Gods and Monsters as Hanna *'1999 Angelina Jolie - ''Girl, Interrupted' as '''Lisa Rowe' ** Toni Collette - The Sixth Sense as Lynn Sear ** Catherine Keener - Being John Malkovich as Maxine Lund ** Samantha Morton - Sweet and Lowdown as Hattie ** Chloë Sevigny - Boys Don't Cry as Lana Tisdel 2000s *'2000 Marcia Gay Harden - ''Pollock' as 'Lee Krasner' ** Judi Dench - ''Chocolat as Armande Voizin ** Kate Hudson - Almost Famous as Penny Lane ** Frances McDormand - Almost Famous as Elaine Miller ** Julie Walters - Billy Elliot as Mrs. Wilkinson *'2001 Jennifer Connelly - ''A Beautiful Mind' as '''Alicia Nash' ** Helen Mirren - Gosford Park as Mrs. Wilson ** Maggie Smith - Gosford Park as Constance Trentham ** Marisa Tomei - In the Bedroom as Natalie Strout ** Kate Winslet - Iris as Young Iris Murdoch *'2002 Catherine Zeta-Jones - ''Chicago' as '''Velma Kelly' ** Kathy Bates - About Schmidt as Roberta Hertzel ** Julianne Moore - The Hours as Laura Brown ** Queen Latifah - Chicago as Matron Mama Morton ** Meryl Streep - Adaptation. as Susan Orlean *'2003 Renée Zellweger - ''Cold Mountain' as '''Ruby Thewes' **Shohreh Aghdashloo - House of Sand and Fog as Nadi Behrani **Patricia Clarkson - Pieces of April as Joy Burns **Marcia Gay Harden - Mystic River as Celeste Boyle **Holly Hunter - Thirteen as Melanie 'Mel' Freeland *'2004 Cate Blanchett - ''The Aviator' as 'Katharine Hepburn' **Laura Linney - ''Kinsey as Clara McMillen **Virginia Madsen - Sideways as Maya Randall **Sophie Okonedo - Hotel Rwanda as Tatiana Rusesabagina **Natalie Portman - Closer as Alice Ayres *'2005 Rachel Weisz - ''The Constant Gardener' as '''Tessa Quayle' **Amy Adams - Junebug as Ashley Johnsten **Catherine Keener - Capote as Nelle Harper Lee **Frances McDormand - North Country as Glory Dodge **Michelle Williams - Brokeback Mountain as Alma Beers Del Mar *'2006 Jennifer Hudson - ''Dreamgirls' as '''Effie White' **Adriana Barraza - Babel as Amelia **Cate Blanchett - Notes on a Scandal as Sheba Hart **Abigail Breslin - Little Miss Sunshine as Olive Hoover **Rinko Kikuchi - Babel as Chieko *'2007 Tilda Swinton - ''Michael Clayton' as '''Karen Crowder' **Cate Blanchett - I'm Not There as Jude Quinn **Ruby Dee - American Gangster as Mama Lucas **Saoirse Ronan - Atonement as Briony Tallis - Aged 13 **Amy Ryan - Gone Baby Gone as Helene McCready *'2008 **Amy Adams - ''Doubt as Sister James **Penelope Cruz - Vicky Cristina Barcelona as María Elena **Viola Davis - Doubt as Mrs. Miller **Taraji P. Henson - The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as Queenie **Marisa Tomei - The Wrestler as Cassidy Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραβεία Oscar *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * *